


Comfort

by ladyannabethstark



Series: RebelCaptain Drabbles [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark
Summary: tumblr prompt: one giving the other their jacket and not getting it back from the other until it stops smelling like them





	

She had her own jacket emblazoned with a patch that signified her rank as Sergeant Jyn Erso. It was clean and new, for now, and actually fit her quite perfectly. The only problem was that there was another jacket she preferred to wear. One that was worn and weathered, the smell of it earthy and reminiscent of “welcome home.” Cassian had given it to her after a particularly difficult mission, wrapping it around her shoulders with a whispered, “You’re safe now.” The insignia stitched into the fabric announced a different, higher rank than she had herself.

But he hadn’t asked for it back after the mission and she wasn’t going to give it to him otherwise. She regularly curled up on her cot, the jacket pulled tight around her and her nose buried in the collar. But then, one day, it stopped chasing away the dark shadows in her mind. So she tucked it over her arm and carried it to Cassian’s room, only a short walk from hers, holding it out to him once he opened the door. He looked confused as looked from the her to the jacket and back.

“You don’t have to give it back.”

Jyn shrugged, holding it out more emphatically.

“It’s yours,” she said.

“I have another,” Cassian reminded her, one corner of his mouth lifting slightly.

“So do I,” Jyn told him.

He finally took the jacket from her hand and she felt its loss. Scolding herself for a ridiculous attachment to an article of clothing, Jyn started to turn away.

“Why now?” Cassian asked.

He was holding the jacket in both hands, a curious look in his eyes. Jyn didn’t say anything right away, debating what to tell him. They’d been dancing around something ever since Scarif, neither quite willing to do anything that may tilt the scales either way. Making up her mind, she lifted her chin and stared him straight in the eyes.

“It doesn’t smell like you anymore.”

This time she did walk away, leaving him behind to contemplate her words as her heart picked up pace. It was bound to happen sooner or later. They both knew.

* * *

Jyn was sitting on her cot untangling knots from her freshly-washed hair when she heard a knock on her own door. Crossing the room, she didn’t bother to look at who it was before opening it. There were only a handful of people who would come to her door and she trusted them all. When she saw Cassian standing there, however, she faltered and swallowed hard.

“Is there a mission?” Jyn finally managed to say.

He shook his head, his eyes soft and his mouth slightly upturned. He gestured, silently asking to come in, and she nodded, stepping aside to let him. Once her door was shut, she turned to face him warily, wondering what he would say.

“You can have this if you want,” he said, holding out the jacket in his hand.

Jyn knew without looking that it was the one that she didn’t have before, and that it would smell just like him. When she took it from his hands, she didn’t pull it on like he must have expected.

“It brings me back,” she said, staring down at it. “When I’m lost in my memories, it pulls me out of them.”

She lifted her eyes, meeting his again.

“You do that.”

Cassian didn’t say anything right away, considering her carefully before moving closer.

“It happens to me as well,” he told her.

“What pulls you out?” Jyn asked.

He lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

“Sometimes it is the reminder of what we have yet to do. Sometimes it is remembering that I have done some good things. Then other times, it’s you. Your strength and courage. Your heart. It reminds me off all that I can be.”

Jyn stared at him, surprised by his confession. As much as Cassian drove her to keep going, to be better, she didn’t think for a moment that she did the same for him. Tossing the jacket on her bed, she stepped forward and into his arms. As he embraced her, she tucked her face into his shoulder and breathed, letting his solid warmth surround her.

_We make each other better._

The realization made her chest tighten as she fisted her hands in his jacket and inhaled shakily. Cassian, who always seemed to understand what she thought without her have to say it aloud, pressed a kiss to her temple before pulling away to look at her.

“You don’t need to hide from me,” Cassian said, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I am always here. You can have far more than just my jacket.”

Jyn brushed her thumb over his bristly jaw just for something to do, slowly meeting his eyes again.

“I need you,” she said, the pure honesty of the simple statement making her breathless. “I always need you.”

Cassian nodded, stroking his fingers through her hair.

“I need you too.”

Jyn closed her eyes, letting his words run through her mind again and again. It was both surprising and expected when his lips brushed over hers very softly. She didn’t look at him, melting further into his embrace as she pushed forward and responded with several kisses of her own.

“Stay with me,” she whispered against his lips.

“As long you’ll have me,” Cassian assured her, tugging her towards the bed as he kissed her again.

For that night, and the ones after that, the shadows in her mind stayed tucked away. Jyn was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> tumblr - historicbellamyblake


End file.
